Antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia
by gyucchi
Summary: Ada apa di antara kita? — gin/rangiku. canon. non-human character's pov. bleach vivariation festival ii; april 2011: hysteria preamble. request from Angela Aprilia!


_Wush!_

Angin berhembus pelan. Saudaraku itu menggerakkan helaian raga kami. Terpaan canda darinya menerpa sekujur tubuhku. Geli, dan damai.

Di sini tenteram, di sekelilingku. Tapi aku bisa melihatmu. Kau tak nyaman di sana.

Bagaimana kau bisa nyaman dengan sungai mengalir di kedua belah pipimu? Kau hanya menatapku dalam diam dan air mengalir.

Sekarang, kurutuki Si Angin. Saudaraku itu... kenapa kau tak kunjung mengeringkan air mata wanita di hadapanku? Aku tak tahan melihatnya.

Hei kau... kenapa kau menangis setiap tahun? Tiap waktu, secara berkala kau datang. Namun, ke mana _dia _yang selalu menemanimu? Seringainya tak tergambar mesra lagi.

Uh, sedari tadi aku hanya bertanya―dan merutuk―tak jelas. Sejujurnya, aku ingin benar-benar tahu! Ada apa―

.

.

.

―antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia<strong>_

| (Antara Kesemek, Debu, dan Seringai) |

―_for _**Bleach Vivariation Festival 2. M**onth of **April: **_Hysteria Preamble__―_

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** from _Kubo Tite_

**Warning:** Canon, dibuat se-IC mungkin, typo. Minim _dialog_. Very―short Oneshoot. _NHC_'s PoV―'Kau' untuk _Matsumoto Rangiku_; 'Dia' untuk _Ichimaru Gin_. Unsur retorisasi cukup banyak. FanFiksi pertama di FBI.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Puluhan tahun lalu―aku tak mampu dan tak kuat menghitung―<em>kalian<em> datang. _Kalian _yang kumaksud ialah 'kau' dan 'dia'.

Kau datang dengan cemberut; dia datang dengan seringai. Kau semakin mengerutkan wajah, kala ia menggodamu. Meski kubilang kalian berjauh-jauhan, kalian terlihat akrab di mataku. Saling ledek-meledek. Kau mengembangkan senyummu di saat apa yang dilontarkan_nya_―sosok di hadapanmu―menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum; tapi tentu tak dapat kalian lihat. Jadi, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menghadiahi hujan helaian dedaunanku. Membuat kalian mandi dedaunan segar dalam sekejap. Berlari-lari secara kekanakan―karena memang kalian masih kanak-kanak―dengan senyum―seringai baginya. Aku bahagia.

Kau dan dia―kalian―terlihat bahagia; kita bahagia.

.

Masih segar diingatanku, kala dia pertama kali menemuimu di sini. Saat itu, ia mengenalkan aku padamu. Menyatakan bahwa aku adalah kesukaannya. Ehm, aku pun bangga, ketika dengan lantang kau juga menyatakan menyukaiku.

Kalian selalu datang berdua. Tampang polos yang diperlihatkan dirimu selalu membuatku tertawa renyah―tanpa ada yang tahu. Kau dan dirinya makan bersama, bermain bersama, dan sering menghabiskan waktu di bawah rimbunku.

Aku menyebut diriku: aku. Kalian menyebut diriku: kesemek. Ah, apapun itu, tak masalah. Di antara kita, semua tampak menyenangkan. Aku menikmati semua yang kalian perbuat; sekalipun kau ataupun dia sering sembunyi-sembunyi mengambil buahku, kala salah satu dari kalian jatuh sakit. Cara impas itu manis, kalian tahu?

Ups, sebaiknya rahasia itu hanya di antara kita pribadi. Aku tidak akan bocor, kok―karena memang tak bisa. Rahasia kecil-kecilan yang tak saling mau ditunjukkan satu sama lain, ada di antara kita.

Antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia.

* * *

><p>Tahun-tahun berlalu, dan tak terasa musim telah berganti ratusan kali. Ratusan kali? Ya, kira-kira dalam setahun ada empat kali pergantian musim. Tinggal dikalikan berapa lama aku hidup. Sejujurnya, hasil akhirnya tak mau kuhitung. Aku hanya pohon kesemek―kata manusia―bodoh yang tak jago... apa itu namanya? Ah, menghitung.<p>

Karena aku bodoh dalam hal tadi, aku pun tak bisa menghitung berapa kali kalian berkunjung ke sini. Kurasa, sekalipun aku bisa, aku tak mau menghitungnya. Tak semua hal harus dihitung, bukan?

Aku pun tak menghitung, skala kalian mengunjungiku kini.

Aku memang bodoh, tapi daya pikirku masih bisa membandingkan intensitas kedatangan kalian. Aku tahu, bahwa kau dan dia adalah _shinigami_ kini. Kalian sibuk, sudah tentu. Aku berusaha maklum, walau daunku rontok sehari sekali.

Ditambah posisi _Fuku-taichou_mu dan _Taichou_nya, kita semakin jarang berkumpul seperti dulu. Namun terkadang, apa yang kulihat dahulu terulang kembali. Kau ataupun dia masih sering sembunyi-sembunyi mengambil buahku―di tengah kesibukan kalian.

Yang berbeda, adalah kesemekku diberikan dengan perantara orang orang yang menurutku... mengganggu. Yah, itu rahasiaku. Juga rahasia kita, ya! Cukup di antara kita.

Sekali lagi―antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia.

* * *

><p>Sekarang, kembali padamu. Kau di sini; sendiri. Mana dia? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi antara kita?<p>

Tangismu masih turun, tak berhenti. Aku mencoba memahami keadaan dengan kapasitas otak tak memadai milikku. Mencoba menyesapi keadaan; dan mengontak alam sekitar di seluruh dunia.

_Ctik!_

Ah! Bunyi tadi memberitahukanku segalanya. Mengenai dirimu, dan dirinya. Kau masih menangis tanpa isak. Hanya air mata yang membasahi tanah, yang dapat kau buat. Aku... prihatin.

Eh, prihatin? Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan? Pohon macam apa, aku ini! Ingin kugiling saja pikiranku sendiri.

Kau masih menangis. Aku juga ingin menangis. Tapi aku memilih berdiam dengan rimbun untuk menaungimu. Kau sudah memilihku sebagai tempat untuk merenungkan kebersamaan kalian. Kau memilihku... yang merupakan tempat pertama kalian bertemu.

Tempat pertama yang mempertemukan kalian. Tempat pertama yang mengikat takdir kalian. Aku... bangga.

Aku bangga meski ia―yang sudah kuanggap bagianku sendiri―pergi. Aku pun berharap, kau tetap berbangga akan tempat pertama di antara kita ini.

.

...Ta-tapi tunggu! Kenapa kau mencabut pedangmu? Aku harus bersiap dan memberitahukan Si Angin untuk memberi bantuan.

Kau mengangkat pedangmu ke depan. Menggaungkan suara berdesis yang terdengar berbunyi '_Haineko_'. Rupanya kau memanggil _zanpakutou_mu―dan aku lega karenanya.

Kau menggerak-gerakkan tanganmu, membentuk debumu sedemikian rupa. Kau membentuk wajah yang kau rindukan. Seringai, juga wajah_nya_. Itukah tujuanmu datang kemari? Mengenang kejadian di antara kita?

"Gin..."

Dengan keajaiban entah apa, debu yang kau bentuk mengeluarkan seringai khasnya―debu itu bergerak. Aku yakin 100%, kalau debu itu bergerak bukan sesuai kehendakmu. Bukan karena bantuan Si Angin juga. Yang paling mungkin hanya satu; Dia datang.

Air matamu hampir tumpah kembali. Namun, berhasil tercegah oleh satu kalimatnya. Menghentikan tangismu lagi―untuk selamanya, mungkin?

"_Jangan menangis, dan... _sayonara _Rangiku!"_

Bagai efek _slow motion_, seringai itu berangsur hilang. Terganti oleh debumu yang kembali ke gagangnya, membentuk _katana_ lagi. Kau... puas. Kau puas, maka kau kembali tersenyum sekarang.

Kau kini mendekat padaku. Kau mengelus lembut batang besarku. Kau tahu? Nyaman rasanya. Sentuhan yang terakhir kali kurasakan sewaktu kalian masih kanak-kanak mungkin.

Yang menambah bahagiaku, kau mengguman sejenak. Berharap aku mendengar―dan memang aku kini mendengarnya.

"_Arigatou_... dan jaga rahasia ini di antara kita."

Tanpa kau perintah pun, aku selalu melakukannya. Seusai bergumam, kau pergi. Kau menjauh dariku. Kau mungkin kembali ke sini setiap tahun―setiap hari peringatan_nya_. Atau mungkin... kau takkan pernah kembali.

Namun tak apa. Aku akan selalu menjalankan ucapanmu. Menjaga rahasia ini di antara kita. Menjaga kenangan bahwa dua insan bernama Matsumoto Rangiku dan Ichimaru Gin pernah bertemu di sini. Juga bahwa pertemuan itu terulang untuk terakhir kali di tempat ini. Menjaga rahasia bahwa akulah **pintu** pertemuan di antara kalian.

Aku akan menjaga rahasia kecil kita. Rahasia diriku, dirimu, dan dirinya. Aku akan menjaga hal ini hingga akhirku. Hingga saat di mana tak lagi dapat kulihat dirimu yang telah meninggalkanku―bersama kenanganmu dan dirinya―seperti tadi.

Benar. Hingga saat frasa **'Antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia'** tak dapat terdengar olehku lagi. Untuk selamanya―

.

.

.

―hanya antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

| **Kesemek: **Pintu pertemuan _antara_ Matsumoto Rangiku dan Ichimaru Gin |

.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OOC PARAH! Gak jelas sama sekali inti fiksi ini. Abal banget dibandingkan dengan entri untuk BVF 2 April ini. Sedih, deh TvT. Semoga ini sudah sesuai tema. Saya _stuck _dan hanya dapat ide begini. Padahal, ini fiksi pertama saya (mohon bantuannya! ^^) di FBI... Sudah begitu, saya mengirim ini di hari terakhir pendaftaran BVF 2 April pula! Semoga diterima! DX

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
